The Orionids Occurrence
by shamy4ever
Summary: This is a stand alone yet tangential one shot to Need You Now... A night of meteor spotting leads to unexpected advances in the Shamy relationship.


**So this is a tangential one shot to Need You Now, I had this idea for a while mow but I haven't been able to write it…. It isn't really necessary to read Need You Now to read this one shot as it is kind of stand-alone; however, I recommend that you do :)**

"It was rather unfortunate that Penny, Leonard, Howard, Bernadette and Rajesh were unable to join us for the Orionids," Amy said, placing a picnic blanket over the bench.

"Mmmph," Sheldon frowned, "I find it highly unlikely, not to mention curious, that they were all unable to accompany us to see the universe in all its grandeur,"

Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Although I'm not complaining," he continued as he set down the small basket, "I don't think that I would have been able to enjoy it with Penny and Leonard's incessant bickering, Howard and Bernadette's sickeningly sweet comments and Rajesh's forlorn inebriation,"

Amy smiled as she looked around. They had gone to a nearby park and had found a bench by a hill top, perfect to see the Orionids.

She was surprised that it was Sheldon who had suggested they do this and secretly, she was thanking the heavens that their friends didn't come.

"Amy, I have brought rather light snacks, as I imagine that you are still full from the pizza we ate prior to coming here," he said.

"Yes," Amy nodded and sat next to the picnic basket.

Sheldon sat on the other side of it and once again were in those comfortable silences that only they enjoyed.

Amy looked up at the sky; she could immediately tell where each constellation was. Sheldon was also looking up, there was a slight breeze but nothing his windbreaker couldn't handle.

It was summer, so the wind was calm and the chirps of insects surrounded them. Amy looked around; they were next to a small tree. The bench was isolated from every other.

She noticed that all the stars were shining brightly, not once faltering. She moved her hand to the picnic basket and motioned to it, "May I?"

Sheldon nodded, "Of course,"

She opened it to reveal small fruits and two bottles of water, napkins and small pudding cups.

"Sheldon, I took the liberty, after some persuasion from Penny, to bring wine," Amy added, preparing herself for a long discussion.

Sheldon swivelled in his spot and looked at her, "Penny," he whispered, looking down at the crisp grass, "Amy, I would have thought that you would know all the adverse side effects alcohol can have on the body and taken it into account, not to mention that we would look like drunks if we consume any here," he said looking up at her and then around the park as it to emphasise his point.

Amy nodded, "Of course I know what its effects are; however, we must take into account that you hardly ever drink any,"

He thought for a while, "But what about you? If you don't mind me saying, you partake in almost daily alcohol intake with Penny,"

"Sheldon, I don't drink alcohol daily," she replied, smoothing her skirt on her lap, "I simply try to partake in constant social conducts that will keep my friendship with Penny 'running' if you will," she paused looking up at him, "Plus, since I began my new study on the make-up of the Mesolimbic-dopamine system of capuchin monkeys, I have hardly had any spare time for hobbies or a social life,"

He thought for a while again, "But you're here now,"

He clicked his tongue, softly swatting his knee, "See? I'm already stating the obvious. Just talking about alcohol starts reducing my IQ. Who knows? If I actually drink any, I may end up wearing hoodies all the time and wanting to change the thermostat whenever I please."

Amy almost laughed at his mini rant, but she continued, "I came here because I can always make time for you, Cuddles," referring to his initial point.

Sheldon looked up at the sea of stars above him again, his hands resting on his lap, "Well, I suppose this should start soon," he said, quickly dodging any 'lovey-dovey' pet names.

Amy looked down again, contemplating their discussion and taking a water bottle out, unscrewing the top, softly taking small sips.

After more moments of silence, Amy decided to ask a question that had been eating at her since Penny told her.

"Sheldon?"

He looked down at her again, "Yes, Amy?"

She hesitated for a moment but continued, "Would you ever consider moving our physical relationship forward to the point of coitus?"

Sheldon swallowed, his cheeks feeling warmer. He stared at her, unable to formulate a sentence, his right eye beginning to twitch sporadically.

Clearing his throat, he attempted to answer, his countenance no less frazzled, "Would this by any chance have anything to do with a conversation I had with Penny?"

Amy nodded.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I did,"—his eye twitching—"perhaps mention something of the sort,"

And as if saved by the universe and all the physics prodigies before him, meteors began dancing across the sky above them.

Their heads snapped up, taking in them magnificent sight. The hot, gaseous stars above them dashed across the vacuum that is space.

Sets of green and blue eyes twinkled in awe.

"There's a fireball!" Amy pointed excitedly at a rock that zoomed past in ferocious flames.

Sheldon watched with wide eyes. It was magnificent. It was everything he had expected it to be.

Amy grinned as she said, "It's beautiful,"

She replaced the top on the water bottle, momentarily looking at his hand, his long fingers on the edge of the bench, barely grazing the wood.

She put the bottle of water down softly, eyeing his hand. Suddenly Penny's voice invaded her thoughts: "Ames, you take every chance you get to get your crazy boyfriend to look at you, just let him see what he has in front of him,"

She swallowed, reaching over, she took his hand. He turned to look at her but didn't pull away. She didn't say anything; she looked at him, straight into his dazzling blue eyes.

She opened herself to him through her eyes. She let him look at her soul through her gaze; he saw the love, the lust, the woman in front of him. And time stopped. The world stopped turning, everything disappearing and it was only them.

She couldn't tear her eyes off him, but she didn't want to. He watched how every now and then she would blink, how her lips parted at her increased breathing rate.

And then they felt it.

A flame, a fire ignited, deep within their cores. Their blood warmed by the heat it radiated. With every pump of their heart, life ran through their veins and arteries. Their touching fingers eliciting small, electric shocks to race down their spine, until, finally, their hearts beat as one.

He felt himself slowly losing himself to her. Breathing quickly, yet steadily he briefly broke eye contact and looked up, the meteors flying past them, yet, almost begging him, pleading him, to kiss her.

Just a kiss.

He turned back to her and slowly took in every feature. Her soft, shiny hair. Her smooth, inviting skin. Her eyes; her perfectly formed lips, her shy, hint of a smile.

Inhaling the warm summer breeze, he closed his eyes and leaned towards her. Her eyes fluttered to a close and her body complied.

Their lips met and only then...did the world begin to turn again.

**:)**


End file.
